interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
List
English Pronunciation * , * *: Etymology 1 . Cognate with Dutch , German , Icelandic / . Noun # A strip of fabric, especially from the edge of a piece of cloth. # Material used for cloth selvage. #* # The palisades or barriers used to fence off a space for tilting or jousting tournaments. #* Translations * Polish: krajka Etymology 2 From (from from , plural of ) from Noun # A register or roll of paper consisting of an enumeration or compilation of a set of possible items. # A codified representation of a list, used to store data or in processing. # A data structure that is fundamental to the LISP language. A list is defined recursively: it may be nil or it may consist of a header (the first element) and a tail (the remainder; the tail may be nil). Both header and tail are lists. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:list Derived terms * association list * blacklist * bullet list * checklist * clout list * comma separated list * definition list * grocery list * hit list * laundry list * mailing list * material list * punch list * set list * short list * stop list * to-do list * waiting list * whitelist * wine list * wish list Translations * Arabic: * Chinese: 单子 (dānzi) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 一覧 (ichiran), リスト (risuto) * Korean: 명부 (myeongbu) * Limburgish: lies * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: leet * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: (jaabitaa) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Japanese: * Persian: * Polish: * Czech: * Dutch: * Persian: * : * : * : orodha (noun 9/10) * : Verb # To create or recite a list. # To place in listings. Translations * Estonian: * French: * German: * Japanese: 列記する (rekki-suru), リストする (risuto suru) * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: spisać / spisywać, wymienić / wymieniać, katalogować / skatalogować * Slovene: naštevati * Spanish: hacer una lista, leer una lista * Swahili: kuorodesha Etymology 3 From Verb # To listen Quotations * 1607 — William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra iv 3 *: Peace, what noise? List, list! Hark! Music i' the air. Translations * Polish: (intransitive) słyszeć, (transitive) słuchać Etymology 4 Possibly from tilting on lists in jousts.http://www.drbilllong.com/CurrentEventsV/ListWII.html Noun # a tilting or careening manoeuvre, which causes the ship to roll. Usually used to describe tilting not under a ship's own power. # a tilt to a building. Translations * Polish: przechył Verb # to carry out such a manoeuvre Translations * Polish: mieć przechył Etymology 5 , from , from * . Akin to Old Norse (whence cognate with Danish and Norwegian ), Old High German (German and obsolete ). Verb # To be pleasing to. # To wish, like, desire (to do something). #*'1843', Thomas Carlyle, Past and Present, book 3, ch. VIII, Unworking Aristocracy #*:Ye are as gods, that can create soil. Soil-creating gods there is no withstanding. They have the might to sell wheat at what price they list; and the right, to all lengths, and famine-lengths, — if they be pitiless infernal gods! #* 2007, John Burrow, A History of Histories, Penguin 2009, p. 413: #*: The spirit seemed to blow where it listed among a historically motley collection of Catholic theologians, Puritan zealots and American squires. Derived terms * listless Translations * Polish: * Polish: życzyć sobie Anagrams * * lits * silt * slit Category:1000 English basic words ---- Czech Etymology From . Pronunciation * Noun # leaf # letter # sheet # newspaper #: Polský list Dziennik Gazeta Prawna nejdříve napsal, že polská hlava státu podepíše dokument ve středu. (iDNES) Derived terms * habrolistý * lísteček * lístek * listnatý * listopad * listovat * prolistovat * trojlist * zápočtový list ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # a cunning plan ---- Faroese Noun list # art Declension Category:Faroese nouns ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * *: *: Homophones: Noun # art #* Þetta er ekki '''list'!'' #*: That's not art! Declension Derived terms * * * * * * * * Anagrams * * slit ---- Lower Sorbian Etymology From . Noun # letter (a written message) ---- Old English Etymology From . Cognate with Old Saxon (Dutch ), Old High German (German ), Old Norse (Swedish ). Pronunciation * Noun list # art; cunning, guile, craft Declension ---- Polish Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Noun # letter (a written message) Declension Derived terms * listonosz ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From . Noun # leaf # leaf # sole (fish) # letter (written message) # sheet of paper # calf (leg part) # a special purpose certificate, e.g. of birth, ownership etc. Declension Category:sh:Fish ---- Slovak Etymology From . Noun # letter; a written message # leaf; a part of a tree # sheet; a piece of paper ---- Slovene Etymology From . Noun # piece of paper # leaf # sole # calf (leg part) Related terms * listje (leaves, collective noun) Category:sl:Fish ar:list cs:list de:list et:list el:list es:list fa:list fr:list ko:list hr:list io:list id:list is:list it:list kn:list ka:list kk:list ku:list lo:list lt:list li:list hu:list nl:list ja:list no:list pl:list pt:list ro:list ru:list simple:list sl:list fi:list sv:list ta:list te:list th:list tr:list vi:list zh:list